I'm Not Your Type
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Times when Percy annoyed Nico Di Angelo with the phrase we all know as...*drumroll* You're not my type. Yeah,I know it's different in the title...


**This is gunna be fun...And I know what you're thinking; OMG SHE'S WRITING ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN PENOLLO.**

 **But,hey,my bisexual bestie (she's shouting at me for inserting that) gave me the 'Nico-Di-Angelo-Love-Bug'**

* * *

 **LET IT GO**

"Nico!" Percy yelled,banging on the Hades Cabin's door,his face red with effort."NICO OPEN UP!"

"WHAT? What's wrong? Is it Hazel? Is she in trouble?" Nico asked at once,his clothes a mix of pyjamas and armour,and holding his cold,Stygian Black sword which cackled with darkness and energy.

"What did you exactly mean,that I'm not your type?"

"For the Love of Hades,that was a year ago so LET IT GO!"

"Can't hold it back anymore?"

Nico slammed the door in the cute baby seal pleading face of the Son of Poseidon (which didn't work on him anyway) and grumbled to himself,

"Turn away and slam the door."

 **ICECREAM TROUBLE**

"Heyyyy Neeks!" Percy said enthusiastically,walking over with two cones of Mint Chocolate Ice creams. Nico looked up and grumbled. No matter how many times he told the Son of Poseidon not to call him 'Neeks',it would simply not go inside his dented,empty skull.

"Hi Percy."

"I bought you Mint Chocolate Ice cream dude!" he said,grinning and holding out a cone. Nico shrugged,happy that it wasn't anything stupid.

"Oh,thanks."

Silence spread among them,until Percy nodded wisely "Oh,I see what's wrong."

"Huh?"

"Mint Chocolate isn't your type."

Before Nico could reply,Percy pulled a sceptical face "I'd better add Mint Chocolate Ice cream to the 'Not Nico's type' list."

"Percy-"

"I'll add it right next to my name."

"Kill me already."

 **CHRISTMAS GIFTS**

"Hey Nico! I bought you a present!" Percy said happily,holding out the gift to the Son of Hades,who took it suspiciously.

"Thanks Percy-"

"But I kept the receipt." Percy interrupted,poker faced. Piper put her face in her palms,and Frank and Jason each gave each other, _'Here we go'_ looks.

"Uh...why?"

"You,know..just in case the gift-"

"Percy,stop."

"-ISN'T YOUR TYPE!"

 **PUNS**

"Okay,who has the best puns?" Piper asked,addressing everyone. Percy jumped up.

"I think my puns are Ama-ZHANG." Percy said,grinning at Frank and winking.

"Uh.." Frank muttered.

"You know Piper,I think you're very _charming_."

"PERSEUS,ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH HER?!" Annabeth screeched.

"Of course not Annabeth,I'm _wise_."

Nico choked,and Reyna had to clap him on his back.

"Okay,Percy stop." Nico said,his eyes watering. Percy pretended to think.

"Nico,why aren't puns-"

"Oh no."

"NOT YOUR TYPE?!"

"I hope you die."

"Sorry,death isn't my type."

"BUUURN!" Leo roared.

 **After the War at Will's and Nico's reception...**

 **A FEW WORDS**

"Next up to say a few words,Perseus Jackson." Reyna said. Several clapped,and Nico squirmed in his seat a little bit,clutching Will's hand.

Percy cleared his throat majestically "I've know Nico for a long time. You know,we were always pretty good friends,and he was a pretty lonely kid."

"Wait what?" Nico blinked.

"He didn't have many friends besides me."

"Excuse you Kelp Brain."

"But I hope he lives happily with Will-"

"Oh Hades.."

"You know,because he's not my type."

 **CHOKING**

"Hold on Nico,I'll call 911!" Percy exclaimed,picking up the phone. **(IDC if they can't use phones don't mention this to me later)** Nico tried to tell him that it's fine,but his throat was stuck tight.

 _"Hell,what's your emergency."_

"Hello? My friend here is choking and is close to death." **(LOL SEE WHAT I DID THERE?!)**

 _"Is there anyway you can help him?"_

"Yeah,but I can't."

 _"And why is that?"_

"Because I'm not his type."

Nico choked even harder. "FUCK YOU PERCY!"

 **JACKET**

"Hey,who took my jacket?" Nico asked,looking around. Percy scoffed.

"Obviously not me."

"Uh...why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY TYPE!"

 **POKEMON**

"Hmm..I'll choose squirtle-"

"SQUIRTLE?!" Percy perked up at once. Nico,realizing his mistake started stammering.

"No-no I mean-"

"Dude,why would you even CHOOSE the water one.."

"Percy no-"

"IF I'M NOT YOUR TYPE?!"

* * *

 **Lol haha I had a dream about this last night,and this is dedicated to, ThatWeirdGreeyLatino a.k.a Tasha. REVIEW!**


End file.
